Was it meant to be?
by comrade i love u
Summary: Dimitri grows up without a father. He questions why his father never returned. HIs father went to America to make his families lives better. Dimitri travels to America to find his father. Was it worth his time? Rose on the other hand lives in a small town where nothing exciting ever happens will their paths collide? will love form between the too? Rose and Dimitri's point of views.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the florescent ocean filled my nostrils, as I looked out upon the ocean. The seagulls were flying high above my head, watching, waiting for the fish to appear in the shallow water. As I was enjoying the radiant heat from the sun I heard a beeping noise in a far off place. The longer I listened, the louder the noise seemed to get. Then all of a sudden someone started calling my name, I looked around but I saw nothing. All I could hear was

"Dimka, Dimka , DIMKA!"

Groaning I opened my eyes, only to be met by the most dreadful eyes, I have ever seen. Tasha my girlfriend said,

"Finally you wake up!"

"I'm sorry my love, I though your voice was a part of my dream."

I look at the clock and shoot out of bed. Man I'm going to be late for work. Scurrying around I get quickly dressed. I put my cowboy boots on and find my duster. I ran out the door to my car. Awe come on I seriously forgot my keys. Come on Dimitri get it together. Running back into my apartment I grab my keys and run back to my car. Finally I can get to work now.

Now would probably be a good time to introduce myself. I'm Dimitri Belikov. I'm a 6'7" Russian with dark brown eyes and light brown short messy hair. I live in a small town in Russia called Baia with my girlfriend Tasha we share an apartment. I have an obsession with westerns; I like cowboys if you can't tell by what I wear. I work on a ranch in the southern part of town with my friend Ivan. We tend to the horses and do land work usually whatever our boss wants us to do.

My boss is not someone you want to mess with. He's very demanding and usually causes more trouble for me than anyone I know. But it's the only place I can work, until I can afford to get out of this town. I've been saving up money so I can go to America. My father when I was younger left me and my mama to go to America. He promised me that he would come back. Well let's just say a five year old kid would get his hopes up. I'm twenty-four now and guess what no sign of my father. I have about nine hundred dollars saved up but I'd like to go to America with at least a thousand. This means only one more week on this ranch.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes I have second thoughts about going to America. I don't know if I can really leave my family behind. My mom Olena has helped me though so much, she's always there for me. My sisters Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria mean a lot to me. We always got along pretty well. I am the man of the house I do everything I can to protect them. My grandmother Yeva she's crazy I swear. But I love her to death. My niece and nephew are still too young to really know what's going on. I'm going to miss playing cars with Paul and helping Sonya with Zoya. The only reason I'm determined to go is so I can have peace. I want to know why my father never came back for us.

Yeva and I were sitting at the kitchen table one evening, waiting for the rest of the family to return home.

"Dimka, you will be happy one day."

"I am happy Yeva, so happy."

"Dimka don't lie to me, I know all remember. I know you're not happy."

"You will find true love Dimka."

To this day I still haven't figured out what she meant about me being happy. I am happy I have my family and friends what more could I really need. But what caught my attention was the fact about finding true love, was it really possible? For some reason I couldn't get the voice in my head to stop telling me I wasn't in love with Tasha.

All the memories of my family came crashing back to me. Like this one time when I was eight Sonya and I were playing dress up. She kept trying to get me to marry her doll Lucy.

"Dimka!"

"What?"

"It's time for your wedding. Lucy is all ready for you."

"I've told you a million times I'm not marrying your stupid doll!"

"Please, I'll give you some candy."

"Hmm.. well I guess I could do it for some skittles."

I scurried into Sonyas room ready to get married. I was dressed in the black suit mama had bought me for a wedding we were suppose to go to. As I walked in Sonya was stading holding a book in her hands while Lucy sat in a chair. All I remember thinking was that i was getting skittles after this. I rushed over to lucy's side.

"Now we can begin. Dimitri do you take lucy to be your wife?"

"I do!"

"Good bevcause now your married haha, now take Lucy on your honeymoon. Oh an heres your skittles."

I chuckled at the memory. God what I would do for candy when I was little. A knock on my window startled me. I hadn't even realized I was at work.

"Dimitri, my friend you have been sitting in your car for the past ten minutes." said Ivan

"Sorry, this trip to America has got my mind racing. I'm freaking out Ivan. What if I don't find him? What if he hates me?"

"Relax man, everything will be just fine. Hey ill even go with you. But on one condition no Tasha."

"You really think I'd take her with me? She may be my girlfriend and all but she's way to annoying. Sometimes I don't even know why I'm with her."

"You and me both."

Raul had approached us and demanded that find all the horses because magiclly the fence broke. Sometimes I swear that man breaks things just so we have to fix them.


	3. Chapter 3

So reluctantly Ivan and I went and found the horses. We had to find five horses. The only thing i could think was this was going to take all, surprising it hadent.

" Dude we should split up, its the only way were going to beable to get out of here.", I said.

"Yeah alright, ill see if any of them managed to get to parkes farm."

I started walking down the dirt road with reins in my hands. The sky looked more beautiful then ever. The sun was about to go down, so it looked like cotton candy. I the image of the last time i had cotton cady appeare ing my head. Mama and I had go to the fair for the day just the two of us, to spend some quality time together.

"Mama, why doesnt daddy love me?"

" My dear, son he does love you, he went to America to help make out lives better?"

"Do you think he will come back?"

" That i am not sure of and your grandmother cant see that far ahead."

We continued to walk around the fair grounds. We rode a couple of rides. The faces mama made when we rode down the roller coaster was so funny. Her hair was pushed back so far you couldnt even see the person behind her. I remember laughing at her because she screamed the whole ride. After all the rides we ended the day by getting some cotton candy. I couldnt wait to get home to share with my sisters.

Not realizing that i wasnt paying attention i stepped right in a mud puddle.

"MY LUCK!"

Agrraved i kept walking. I finally spoted a horse down by Drinkers creek. I approached the horse slowly so i didnt scare it But once i got closer i realized that it wasnt alone. All the horses where there drinking, acting like it was normal day. I tied the rein around the biggest horse and used rope as a leash to get the horses back. I got on Lewis the biggest horse and started to head back. But once i managed to get back with all the horses i realized that Ivan and I never fixed the fence. So i had to take the horses to the stables. After all the horses were put away i looked around and realized that this may be the last time i see this place. I took in the beautiful glory of the ranch. The smell of all the animals, the sight of the paint chipping off the barn.

I seemed to noice all the little things. I hadent even realized Ivan was behind me until he spoke.

"You know manthis palce may completely blow but i sure am going to miss it."\

"So am i."

"Oh by the way the fence isnt broke i checked it out when i came back, turns out Raul just let them out."

"Of course he did. Well time to get my check and get out of here."

Ivan and I headed off to find Raul. We ended up finding him in his house sitting on the couch passed out.

"Hey we need our checks."

"mmmm."

"RAUL!"

"What to you scummy boy want?"

"Our checks, where scummy huh?"

"Isnt that what i said?"

All i remember thinking was this man was dead. Next thing i know Ivans pulling me off of him. I hadednt even realised id punched him in the face. Blood ozzed out of his nose. At least i broke his nose. He can talk about me all he wants but Ivan thats a different story. At that point i didnt even care about my check i was so out raged that i just walked out. I got in my car slamed the door an drove off. I didnt even care where i drove to all i needed to do was calm down. I just kept drving until i couldnt drive anymore. I pulled over on the side of the road and climbed out of my car. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and just looked out at the sight before me. I couldnt even remember the last time i was this mad.

I found a rock on the ground and threw it over the cliff, i counted to see how long it would take for it to hit the ground. I then realized i had left without my pay check. I guess im only going to America with nine hundred dollars. I suppose its better then nothing. The sooner i get out of this place the better. I called the airport to see when the next plane to America was.

"Baia international airport how may I help you?"

"Hi was wondering when your next flight to America is?"

"Our next flight is tomorrow at 10am."

"Alright thank you. I need two tickets to America please."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes thank you."

"OKay That will be $250, just make sure you pay as soon as you arrive and then you will recieve your tickets sir. What name should I put the tickets under?"

"Belikov."

"Alright your all set sir, have a good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's pont of view

The smell of freshly cut grass was in the air. Bright red roses surrounded me. In a far off distance was a guy, he seemed to be very tall but i couldnt make out his features. I had tried to run up to him but the more i ran the farther he seeme to be. Just when I was about to reach him, i heard a pounding noise and someone yelling my name.

"Rose, Rose, ROSE!"

I shot up out of bed. To come face to face with my mother.

"I have been calling your name for the past hour."

"Well that explains the annoying noise in my dream"

"You will not speak to me like that!"

Walking out of my room completely ignoring her i hea to the laundry room. I quicky grab a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie an look for my ipod which i tend to leave around the house. After find my ipod under the couch for some reason i head out the dorr for a quick jog. as i stuck my earbuds in I scrolled through the songs on my ipod an played Weightless by All Time Low. It seemed to fit me very well at this point. As the song blared I decided to run to the railroad trussles. As I neared the trussles fabric fell on my face making me fall face first in a mudd puddle.

"MY LUCK!"

Getting up quick I scanned the area but couldnt seem to figure out where the fabric had come from. It seemed weird that fabric would just fall so being me I walking into the building to find out who dropped the fabric on me. Ill have to come back to it, its dark in this place. My concience kept trying to tell me that it wasnt someone alive who had dropped the fabric on me but a spirit. I couldnt figure out why i had the feeling that it was a spirit. So I continued to run but instead of going home i headed to Lissa's house.

**Sorry I know its kinda short but i promise a longer chapter the next time i update. Also i own nothing except the story plot. Richelle Mead ownes everything else. Sorry about not updating quicker I just got a new job so its hard. **


End file.
